what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who (TV Series)
Origins Several individuals share credit for establishing Doctor Who in 1963, but it is generally accepted that the original impetus for the series, as well as the establishment of certain aspects, such as the concept of the TARDIS, the basic character of the Doctorand the title Doctor Who itself belong to Canadian-born Sydney Newman, who is also credited with creating another iconic series, The Avengers. Others involved in piecing together the puzzle that became the series include Head of Serials Donald Wilson, writer C. E. Webber, script editor David Whitaker and the show's first producer, Verity Lambert, the first woman to hold such a position at the BBC. Premise Doctor Who is both a television show and a global multimedia franchise created and controlled by the BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation) and CBS Corporation. It centres on a time traveller called "the Doctor", who comes from a race of beings known as Time Lords. They travel through space and time in a time machine they call the TARDIS. This ship — which looks like a small, London police box on the outside — has nearly infinite dimensions on the inside. It has become such an iconic shape in British culture that it is currently the intellectual property of the BBC rather than its actual makers, the Metropolitan Police Service. In order to accommodate cast changes, the narrative allows the Doctor to regenerate into an essentially new person on occasion. The cast is rounded out by one or more "companions", often females. On average, the main cast completely changes once every three or four years — a significant factor in the longevity of the programme. Cast * The Doctor - William Hartnell * The Doctor - Patrick Troughton * The Doctor - Jon Pertwee * The Doctor - Tom Baker * The Doctor - Peter Davison * The Doctor - Colin Baker * The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * The Doctor - Richard Griffiths * The Doctor - Paul McGann * The Doctor - Richard E Grant * The Doctor - Anthony Head * The Doctor - Paterson Joseph * The Doctor - David Suchet List of Doctor Who Episodes (1990-) Sylvester McCoy Season 27 Season 27 was Sylvester McCoy's final season as the Doctor and Sophie Aldred's as Ace. It introduced Julia Sawalha as Katie Tollinger and John Banks as Henrick. Richard Griffiths Season 28 Season 28 Richard Griffiths' first season as the Doctor. Season 29 This is the final season for Julia Sawalha as Katie Tollinger and the first for Lisa Bowerman as Bernice Summerfield. Season 30 The season features the 30th Anniversary Special, The Dark Dimension. Season 31 The season features Colin Baker as the Doctor in the first serial and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman as a companion for the majority of the Season. Season 32 This is the final season for Richard Griffiths as the Doctor as well as Bernice and Henrick as companions and the first for Daphne Ashbrook as Grace Holloway. Paul McGann Season 33 This is the first season for Paul McGann as the Ninth Doctor. Season 34 This is the final season for Daphne Ashbrok as Grace Holloway, Stephen Garwood as Producer & Ben Aaronovitch as Script Editor. Season 35 This is the first season for Jennifer Lien as Sammy Thompson, Chris Sanderman as Producer and Steven Moffat as Script Editor. Season 36 This was the first Season to feature the Rogue and was also the first since Season 22 to have a multi Doctor story that wasn't an Aniversory special. Season 37 This was the final Season for Paul McGann as the Doctor. Richard E Grant Season 38 Season 38 was the first Season for Richard E Grant as the Doctor and the final Season for Jenifer Lien as Sammy Thompson. It was also the final Season for Steven Moffat as Script Editor. Season 39 Season 39 was the first Season for Anna Hope as Commander Sandra Armstrong and the first for Russell T Davies as Script Editor. Season 40 Season 40 was the final Season for Richard E Grant as the Doctor and Anna Hope as Commander Sandra Armstrong. Six out of the eight stories featured past Doctors. 40th Anniversary Special This was the first movie in the Doctor Who Motion Picture franchise and the final story to be produced by Chris Sanderman. Anthony Head Season 41 This was the first Season for Anthony Head as the Doctor and the final Season or Kate O'Mara as the Rani. Season 42 This was the first Season for Siobhan Redmond as the Rani and the final Season for Don Warrington as The Keeper. Season 43 This was the final Season for Derek Jacobi as The Rogue, The Last Season for producer Tony Redston The first and only Season for Geoffrey Bayldon as The Master. And the final Season in the Gallifrey arc 2007 Special This was the second film in the Doctor Who Motion Picture franchise. It was the final story to be produced by Tony Redston and concludes the Gallifrey arc. Paterson Joseph Season 44 This was the first Season produced by Gary Russell and the first for Paterson Joseph as The Doctor and Jaqueline Pearce as Angela Jensen. Season 45 This was the final Season to be script edited by Paul Cornell and the last one for Jaqueline Pearce as Angela Jensen. 2008 Christmas Special This was the first Christmas Special. Season 46 This was the last Season for Sophie Okonado as Lizzie Clarke and the last for Paterson Joseph as The Doctor. It was the first to be script edited by Robert Shearman. 2010 Special This was the third movie in the Doctor Who Motion Picture franchise. It was the last story for Paterson Joseph. David Suchet Season 47 Season 47 was the first season for David Suchet as the Doctor, Juliet Landau as Zenla and Dougray Scott as Chris Parsons. 2010 Christmas Special Continuity To be added. Future To be added. Aborted Ideas To be added. Home Media Releases To be added.